


For You

by idontlikebuckybarnes



Series: Memes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Legs, Other, Sporks, Yaoi, im doing this ironically i swear, this is for u amy, why we cant have nice things smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontlikebuckybarnes/pseuds/idontlikebuckybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sporks. </p><p>The kitchen version of crocs.</p><p>The deformed child of the spoon and fork.</p><p>But what would life be like for the world if we had sporks for legs?</p><p>Continue reading with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> im goinf 2 hel l

_My sporks may be short, but I can jump!_

* * *

 

 

_I only toss to those who are necessary to winning, and your sporks are tiny._

 

* * *

 

_Toss to me, Sporkageyama!_

 

 

* * *

 

"Dumbass Hinata! How many times do I have to tell you, be careful when you land!" Kagayama twisted his spaghetti angrily, deepthroating the long strings of pasta right before the redheads eyes. The older male cawed (literally).

"Y-you were distracting me! It's your fault, Sporkageyama!" Hinata screeched in defence, Tsukishima's glasses shattering in the process, he sighed and took them off before snapping them in half and sticking them up his nostrils. He started making wild dinosaur noises as Yamaguchi watched, aroused.

Suga floated down from the heavens, clicking his fingers and humming in disapproval, "Now, now, everyone, let's get our sporks together and work this out as a team."

Noya twerked towards the scene, before tripping over Tanaka's giant spork. "I've Mcfallen!" The smaller screamed, but Asahi managed to grab him in his palm, and Noya hugged one of the giant males fingers in relief. What would he do without his giant boyfriend?

Daichi was on fire. The flames didn't seem to bother him though as he inspected Hinata's broken sporks. "Hmmm," He hummed. Then he hummed some more. And then more. Then he started internally screeching to the point where Tsukishima's velociraptor screams were put to shame. The blond sobbed in defeat, and Hinata cackled.

Then, before any of them knew what was happening, Yachi started vibrating, and she used her magical lesbian powers to fix Hinata's broken spork legs. Kagayama was jealous so he ate her. Kiyoko mourned silently.

Then, those three Karasuno members that nobody really notices are there or even exist start chanting. It sounded like...

Oh no.

_"OYA OYA OYA OYA OYA OYA OYA OYA"_

Brokuto and Kuroo Tetsubro burst through the roof, before quickly apologising and re-entering through the main entrance. The chants continue.

Karasuno huddle together as the three traitors violently do the worm towards the Catman and the Owlfucker420. A single tear slides down Hinatata's cheek.

"Kagayama, if we are going to die today, I want to be able to tell you, I've always loved volleyball more than I love you."

Kageyama sniffled and looked down at the ginger, "Same," He sobbed, before the two licked eachother's eyebrows as a final goodbye. 

Before anyone knows what is happening, Kiyoko rips her glasses off her face, her eyelashes coming with them, as she is filled with the rage of losing Yachi. She decides to take out the rage on the traitors (whos names i actually know lmao) as she 360 no-scopes them.

They die in eachothers arms, their final words being, "Bro..."

Kiyoko erupts into hundreds of grasshopers and vanishes through the hole in the roof (courtesy of Catman and Owlfucker420).

Everyone cheers and Kageyama licks Hinata's spork legs approvingly. 

__

* * *

 

"What the fuck?"

"I know right?! I've never dreamt of anything so horrifying..." Hinata trembles a little as he squeezes the cellphone in his hand a little tighter. Calling Kageyama always made him feel better.

"Yeah, that's really messed up. We don't even have 3 other members of Karasuno."

Hinata nods even though Kageyama can't see him, "It'd be scary if we did. Hey, are we up for fairy-strangling tomorrow?"

There's silence on the line for a while before Kageyama grunts in affirmation. The pair say their 'love you's" and "good-nights" before going to sleep.

Hinata wakes up with cramp in his spork legs.

**Author's Note:**

> this is ur fault instagram user @ kenmaroll


End file.
